


Not fast enough

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Gavin gets shot, Hospitals, M/M, Stakeout gone wrong, Swearing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Nines' preconstruction programme is a few seconds slow, hes too slow to protect gavin
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Not fast enough

It was supposed to be an easy stake out, they had planned it for months but none of them realised about the silent alarm, that not even nines' sensors had picked up on until it was too late. Tina and Chris had managed to take cover, but gavin was still out in the open. Nines wasn't that far behind him when the shooting began, but his preconstruction programme had been slow to start running, by the time he had run one gavin had been shot from two different angles "FUCK! GAVIN!" He yells, trying his best to get to his partner. 

Thankfully gavin was still conscious and aware of what was going on around him, he made it behind cover as tina, Chris and a shit ton of back up tried to get everything under control while nines dodged and dived his way to his downed partner. He instantly made a tourniquet for his arm "damn it! Gavin groans through gritted teeth "stomach too, bad" he says sounding both groggy and anxious at the same time, nines quickly scanned him before taking his jacket off and pressing down as much as he could, gavin's head tilts back letting out a long drawn out groan as his breathing grows faster "n nines" he pants out as his hand moves to grab his elbow "i know, i know it hurts just hold on" nines says as he sends out an officer down warning as well as calling for an ambulance.

Nines feels gavin squeeze his elbow as he whimpers loudly "t talk to m me" he whispers, clenching his eye closed trying to make the world around him stop spinning "did you know asshole learned a new trick?" Nines asks as it was the first thing that came to mind dispite his rising panic, there was a huff of mild amusement from gavin that let him know the man was listening "yeah, she jumps up to catch treats now" he says in slightly amusement, looking down to see gavin looking at him now "f fuck nines, i i love y you" he whispers as his eyes begin to flutter slightly.

Damn it, not now "hey, stay awake gavin" he says, using his free hand to gently tap his cheek "Trying, getting tired" he says, slurring his words a little as his grip on nines elbow gets weaker "you can do it, just a little while longer" he says just as tina rushes over to help, she doesnt say anything just puts her hands on top of nines' to apply a little more pressure "you can do it gav" she mumbles after a few minutes of watching him closely, how she isn't outwardly freaking out like nines feels he is, is beyond him. 

Thankfully the ambulance is almost right outside "n nines, i-" gavin starts saying but his words are stolen by pain that causes him to pass out, tina is quick to check his vitals as nines it too shocked to do anything "gavin? He asks uncertain, even though his scan is telling him that his partner is still alive "gavin!" He yells as his stress spikes up to 90%, paramedics rush over, taking over keeping pressure on gavin's injuries as tina coaxed nines away so they could work "c'mon nines, he'll be okay" she says, trying her best to hold onto his shoulders. 

He had gone silent at this point and wasn't even trying to fight her "shit, nines work with me here" she mutters as she tries to sit him against the wall but he was dead weight, almost like he had shut down only his LED was on and extremely bright. There was a sudden movement from his shoulders that startled her before he visibly shuddered "nines?" She asks in a concerned tone as she's never seen him react like this before, not even when gavin had a bad case of appendicitis. Chris had joined them now, he joined tina on trying to get nines to stand up so they could get him to the car and get to hospital, but nines wouldn't budge no matter what they said to help him through this "h he promised" he eventually whispers brokenly as he looks at tina with a sad scared expression that broke her heart. 

Rubbing his arm she finally managed to get him on his feet "promised what?" She asks gently as the two slowly walk out of the building, chris not that far behind "that he wasn't going anywhere" nines says softly, his voice starting to be taken over by static which worried tina "and he isnt! Hes a fighter, you know that" she says in a gentle yet stern tone that makes him smile slightly, tina sits in the back of the car to keep an eye on the android as chris drives, stealing glances at him every now and then as she's worried about how high his stress levels are due to his strange reaction from earlier.

When they got to the hospital gavin was already in surgery, that did little to calm nines' nerves as he constantly moved around never staying in one spot for long, eventually tina pulled him down and sat on his lap "you moving around wont make this any quicker" she says softly when he lets out an annoyed set of static that tina could probably guess what the words would have been if the android could actually speak. After 3 and a half hours a doctor approaches "gavin reed?" He asks with a kind smile that instantly makes nines relax "how is he?" Tina asks as she gets off of nines' lap so he could stand up "recovering well, the bullet got stuck in his abdomen but thankfully missed anything important, his arm will be fine in a few weeks as well" he says, giving nines a sympathetic smile as he falls back into his chair in relief.

Nines opened his mouth to speak, only to clear his throat a few times before the static cleared up "can we see him?" He asks in a small anxious voice that made tina squeeze his arm gently "of course, hes not awake yet but having a familiar voice can help wake him up faster" the doctor says as he leads the three of them through a maze of corridors that seemed to blend together. They eventually get to gavins room, the doctor heading off somewhere else as nines stares at his boyfriend through the glass "deja vu" tina mumbles as she stands beside him almost like she had when gavin was doing a similar thing for nines a few years ago.

For a few minutes nines is as still as he was back at the stake out, only now his LED was a mix of yellow and blue instead of bright red "go talk to him" tina says softly, nudging him slightly to get him to look at her only to find his eyes full of tears "nines what's wrong?" She asks worried as to what the fuck was going on in his head "he's alright, he's okay" nines whispers, though she wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or telling her that he was somewhat back to normal "i told you he would be" she says pulling him in for a hug that he's so desperately needed for the last 5 hours.

He deflates against her, sobbing silently into her shoulder out of sheer relief, chris was quick to join the hug as all three of them shed tears of stress and joy before nines pulled away, taking a deep breath as he cleans his face with a tissue chris offered. Tina watched him carefully as he let out an emotional chuckle before heading into the room, chris smiled as he pulled her into his side as they sat down finally able to get their heads around what the fuck happend today.

Inside gavin's hospital room nines was slowly approaching the bed, he looked so fragile and small. Nines teared up again as he sat in the chair carefully taking gavin's hand in his "im so fucking sorry" he whispers as he presses his cheek against the hand he was holding, it was just as warm as it usually was and it reminded him that gavin was still there, fighting to make his way back to him "i love you so fucking much gavin" he says as he puts gavins hand back onto the bed before laying his head down on the bed, pressing the top of his head against gavins side a little. The stress of the day finally catching up with him as his body forced him into stasis for a couple of hours.

The first thing gavin noticed as he woke up was that something was pressed against his side, it wasn't painful but it was comforting. The second was how fucking much his stomach hurt dispite the fact that he was clearly on morphine, the third thing was the annoying beeping noise from the heart monitor that picked up slightly as tried to find a more comfortable position "gavin?" Someone asks beside him, though their voice was quiet "mhm, t?" He asks before opening his eyes to look at his best friend who looked both concerned and relieved "are you in pain?" She asks, moving to grab something just out of his reach "here use this, it'll help" she says as he presses the button experimentally, whatever she did helped a fuck ton "thanks t, you life saver" he mutters leaning his head bsck as his eyes flutter closed again.

She chuckles quietly before sitting down again "where's nines?" He asks, moving his good arm up to rub his eyes only to stop half way when his fingers touch someones hair "that him?" He asks concerned as to why his head was so close to his hand, tina makes a noise that is crossed with a chuckle and a sigh "he was terrified gav, it was like he shut down when you passed out. I've never seen him like that" she says as she grabs his hand being mindful of his arm gavin sighs softly "i heard him earlier, he blames himself" he says softly as he runs his fingers through the androids hair, tina smiles sadly before frowning "his LED's red again" she says slightly confused as nines began twitching a little "damn it, wake him up for me" gavin says as his fingers move slightly faster. 

Tina doesn't have a chance to move as nines bolts up "gavin!" He yells, clearly not with them at all "hey im here its okay" gavin says grabbing the hand closest to him, nines stares at gavin for awhile and gavin stares back with a small smile on his face "gavin?" He asks softly moving closer to the bed in disbelief "its me tin can, i lived as always" he says rubbing his thumb over the exposed chasis on nines' hand, trying to get the red LED back to its usual yellow or blue "im okay nines, a little sore but im here" he says reassuringly as the android puts his head back on the bed again, gavin frowned in confusion before realising that nines was crying into his side. 

He looked over at tina who got up and left the room, with a grunt he got the bedside guard down "hey, C'mere" he says softly, nines looks at him with the most heart wrenching look gavin had ever seen before he moves to lay beside him "whats wrong?" He asks in a worried tone as he has only ever seen nines cry once and that was in the alley after ada attacked him! For a few minutes nines hiccuped and sobbed into gavins chest while gavin held him protectivly "i t thought i l lost y you" he says eventually, moving his head to his shoulder while gavin moved his hand up and down the androids arm watching as places faded down to the chasis when he touched it. 

Turning his head he placed a gentle kiss on nines' cheek "you're stuck with me remember? Im not going anywhere" he says gently as nines slowly calmed down enough to speak "i was scared gavin, it was all my fault" he says curling into his side even more as his voice shakes slightly, moving his head away gavin looked at him in confusion "who told you that shit? No one could have predicted what happend nines" he says in a protective tone, ready to beat the shit out of whoever the fuck made his boyfriend blame himself this badly "i should have been faster" nines says as his voice breaks, sighing again gavin pulls nines away so he can look him in the eyes "that shit doesn't matter, the main thing is that you saved me tin can, hell scan me if you dont believe me" he says holding nines' face in his hands gently.

For a few seconds they stared at each other, gavins lips quirking up into a small smile when he noticed nines led was yellow and spinning softly, he was scanning him and for once he didn't give a shit. Nines relaxed after awhile though his LED was some how a mix of all three colours which gavin didn't even know was possible "hey what's going on with your light?" He asks just to make sure he was okay, nines looked confused before seeing his reflection on the window "theres alot of emotions happening, my LED cant stop on one single colour" he says as he puts his head back on gavin's shoulder "i love you gavin" he whispers softly which makes gavin smile "i love you too nines" he says resting his head on top of nines', falling asleep again after a few minutes holding nines close as the android continued to monitor him for the next few hours.


End file.
